


Dogs Rule the Night

by Coca_Cat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swordsman!Taka, and other sad stuff, everyone is happy... kinda, i promised i would never write a fanfic again, i uhhh what am i doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coca_Cat/pseuds/Coca_Cat
Summary: After a incident following the death of his brother, Mondo is appointed a bodyguard to protect him from the same fate.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, you can look at it as platonic or romanic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

For Mondo the days started to go by fast after his brothers untimely demise, it was never meant to end like this, he was supposed to live out his life and die of old age, he wasn't meant to get killed, at least that's what Mondo thought. His brother's death is shrouded in mystery, Daiya went out to disclose some business plans and, well, never came back. Mondo thought he was staying somewhere for a while but after the 1 month mark he was losing hope, and he lost complete hope when he got a letter addressed to him.

The letter was threatening, they actually got a lot of letters like that, being in a very powerful gang and they didn't usually scare Mondo, but this letter left a pit in his stomach. 

It did disclose that yes, his brother was dead, he didn't want to believe it at first but the letter disclosed to many hidden details only him and Daiya knew. So the letter was most definitely not fake. It read that his brother was no match for them and that his bodyguard that was with him at the time was also weak. Mondo found that hard to believe, no way they could of taken down Daiya that easily, Mondo knew him as being super strong and always willing to fight, he never even saw him get knocked down before and Daiya's bodyguard was a whole other story, Mondo never talked to the guy but his ora that he gave off was frightening, the guy used to be all about work and was only there to protect Daiya but that changed. Because instead of Daiya treating him as a work partner, he actually wanted to be friends with him.

But that story is over now, no more big brother, Mondo was entirely alone now.

After the letter was sent Mondo became the new leader, he had no time to adjust to the new surroundings he was just thrusted into something he didn't know how to handle, but he wouldn't disclose that to anyone, he needed to stay strong and become a leader. and becoming a leader meant he needed a bodyguard, he kept telling everyone that he didn't need one, that he was capable of fighting for himself but his second in command knew that Mondo needed someone to be the eyes on his back.

And after a week of back and forth Mondo finally agreed, and today is the day he'll be meeting this guy. supposably the guy has been training his entire life to become a bodyguard for him, his family has been in debt to the Oowada family for a long time, he forgot why because it was such a long time ago but the paper was signed and still holds meaning till this day. Daiya's bodyguard was probably from the same family.

As Mondo was trying to doze off he heard a firm knock on his door, annoyed a little he yelled for them to come in. As expected it was Mondo's second in command known by Takemichi Yukimaru.

"Get ready, the guy's coming in an hour." Takemichi said, walking closer to Mondo who was laying down. "Don't you wanna make a good first impression?"

"Why would it matter, the dudes gonna be working for me until he drops dead, it doesn't matter what he thinks of me." Mondo argued angrly "And stop acting like a parent!" He snapped.

"Well someone's hasta look after you, you might be the leader but you're still, uhhh-" he mumbled, and before finishing his sentence Mondo cuts in.

"A kid?" He questions jokingly, "yeah, right."

"Hey, I'm looking after you, just deal with it you ass." He chuckled. "Now get the hell up!" He swatted Mondo on the arm then left his room without giving Mondo the time to react and say anything back.

Mondo begrudgingly got up from his bed to change, he put on his wife beater and black pants to at least be a little modest. The new guy was supposed to come at 3, Mondo grumbled having to wait for this stupid guy for the next hour. It felt like torture to him, waiting for a person that won't leave your side until you or they die, that thought scared Mondo a little. What would happen if he didn't like the guy? Jeez, there's too much to this, he can totally fend for himself he doesn't need some random fighting for him, how does he know if he's even going to protect him, maybe he'll get killed in his sleep by them? Yeah no, of course that can't happen, right?

With Mondo's mental back and forth he didn't realize that right when it turned three there was a knock at the front door. He hadn't realized until he heard a firm voice conversing with Takemichi. Mondo snaked out of his room, trying to not get detected by them, he wanted to get a good look at the new guy. He went down the long hallway and stopped right at the corner to peek around.

Standing in the door frame was a male with short cropped hair, he probably had a buzz cut before but grew it out. and he wore all white. nothing else, only white which contrasted with his heavy looking black boots. His face looked stern and he had thick eyebrows which seem to be forever in a furrow expression. Jesus! He had piercing red eyes, they reminded Mondo of bullets, he was surprised that he didn't drop dead just by looking at them. Staring longer at him he saw that the guy looked very similar to Daiya's old bodyguard, they were probably related in some way.

"Wow, not a second late." Takemichi said to the stranger.

"It is my duty to arrive on time, one second late can be the downfall to everything." The stranger said sternly. It was a little over the top but he guessed he was happy that the guy was at least professional?

"Alright, well I guess I'll go get Mondo, wait here a sec." Takemichi said as he turned his back to the stranger.

"Yes sir." The stranger yelled standing as straight as it was humanly possible, just looking at his perfect posture makes Mondo's back hurt.

"Oh! you're here," Takemichi said as he bumped into Mondo right as he turned the corner. "The guys at the door, come meet him." He said as he turned back around, Mondo following close behind. Why was Mondo dreading this so much?

As he got closer to his new bodyguard he was able to see that he had a sword strapped to his back, kinda old fashioned but whatever gets the job done Mondo thought. he also had a small suitcase in his left hand, getting even closer he found that the guy looked scrawny as hell and was shorter than him, how in the hell was this guy supposed to fight for him!

'Ishimaru? This is Mondo Oowada, he's the guy you're gonna be uh, protecting." Takemichi said introducing both of them, Mondo scoffed a little at the protecting part.

"Greetings! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, let us work together to our fullest potential!"


	2. Weirdo

After Ishimaru’s introduction there was silence after, Mondo and him would’ve kept staring at each other if it wasn’t for Takemichi cutting the silence.

“Hey! how about you show him around the base, get to know each other?” Takemichi says as he forced a smile on his face wanting to get this over with.

“Uhh, sure” Mondo reluctantly said. He started walking until he realized Ishimaru wasn’t actually following him.”Are you coming or what?” He said with a little bit of anger in his voice, isn't it obvious that he was meant to follow him?

“Yes sir!” Mondo cringed at his loud voice. Ishimaru was now following behind him, Takemichi walking the other way leaving them by themselves. He felt like the guy was staring daggers down his back, Mondo turned around and his eyes had not left him.

“Don’t call me that” Mondo said quickly, this guy might be working for him now but, sir? He hated it.

“Calling you sir is exactly what I must call you, I need to treat you with my utmost respect.” Ishimaru said with a firm voice “Would you like it if I called you master instead?” He said tilting his head to the side.

“That's even worse!” Mondo yelled, no way is he getting called master. “J-just call me Oowada.” He said as he turned away from Ishimaru. This is already hell, Mondo thought as he was starting his tour of the base.

“As you wish, Oowada.” He said back. This is even worse than Mondo thought.

Mondo started walking around the Crazy Diamonds base, going in different rooms, explaining what they were used for, just very boring. Ishimaru kept nodding along to what was said and was still walking close by, to close almost. 

Their base was built around an abandoned factory, it started by them just squatting there for a little while then they started spending more and more time until it became the official base. Mondo started staying at the base when it became too dangerous to stay in a normal home. 

“And this, is where you’ll be staying.” Mondo said as he opened a door to a dark room, it was originally a storage room full with random boxes, they were now moved to the side and a spring mattress in the corner “You can fix it up if you like, make it your own or some shit.” Mondo said as he stepped in the room and looked around, Mondo was pretty sure this used to be a supplies closet at some point as well. “My room is just next door.” he finished walking back out.

He stayed a little while longer seeing what Ishimaru would do, he walked over to the bed and lifted his suitcase and hoisted it on the bed, it didn't look heavy at all. 

“So uh, how was the ride getting here.” Mondo said trying to get another conversation out of him, he needs to find something to like about him, right now he’s just annoying.

“The journey was long but I can safely say it was worth it.” Worth it? How could this be worth it? “It was around a three day walk from the academy from here.” he said as he remembered. Wait! Did this guy say he walked? 

“Aren't you tired?” Mondo asked, surely this guy is absolutely worned out, he can’t believe the guy wasn’t just flopping on the bed right at this movement.

“No,” Ishimaru said firmly, he opened his suitcase with a satisfying click and took out another identical set of his white uniform and put it on top of a random box. He then took out a brown dented notebook and a pen and rested it on the folded uniform. He then closed the suitcase and bent down to put it under the bed.

“Is that seriously all you brought!?” That surely can't be it.

“I’ve brought only the essentials I need, clothing and hygiene products, the rest of the things I need like food will be here, correct?” He said as he messed with the black strap of his sword. Then what about that book?

“Yeah, I guess where done, food’s in the kitchen, take whatever you need, now I'm going to bed don't bother me.” Mondo said as he shut the door on him.  
Well, he didn’t hate the guy as much as he thought he would, he’s just. Boring, looks boring, sounds boring, loud, but still boring. Maybe he just needs to get to know him more? 

That was easier said than done because this week was gonna be hell for Mondo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch this took longer to post than I thought, sorry bout that. Also shorter than I anticipated but anyways hope this is satisfying.
> 
> Gosh I'm rusty at writing, I think I messed up the prospective a couple times but I mean who's gonna pay me.  
> I also drew a picture of what I think Mondo and Take look in the story but I have no idea how to put it in lol.


	3. Comfort Zone

The next few days were chaos, at least in Mondo’s view. Ishimaru was, stupid? No to harsh, he was able to do many things Mondo couldn’t, there was a couple times where they were eating breakfast together and to start up a conversation Mondo would ask a question, dumb ones usally but Ishimaru was alway able to answer them.

One thing Mondo asked him once was.

“You ever wonder why there's never any sharks in aquariums? You’d think they would be the most popular things in the damn place.”

Ishimaru was across the kitchen cutting up an apple in thin slices, even though it was early in the morning he was fully dressed and still had that damn sword on his back, Mondo’s never seen him without it yet. 

Ishimaru put the knife down and turned facing Mondo across the room, Mondo was still in his sleep wear, fiddling with his sweatpants.

“Sharks can’t handle being in small places, they need the whole ocean to survive, without that they die within a matter of days. It also takes a lot of resources to try and keep them alive.” Ishimaru said with a stare, he turned back, beginning to cut his apple again.

In reality Mondo wasn't expecting an answer, it didn't really seem like common knowledge to know that but he got the answer he asked for.

“That’s kinda sad isn’t it?” Mondo said, stating the obvious.

“Yes, truly sorrowful, why keep forcing something you know can’t work.” Ishimaru stopped cutting abruptly and started back up, shaking his head, Mondo believed he wasn't talking about the sharks anymore. 

It was a slow day like everyone before it, it was the middle of summer and Mondo had no intention on going to school, what’s he gonna do, work? Do tests? Not him, he’ll just stay and lead the gang, that’s all he’s good at, well kinda. 

“Uhh, I’m taking a walk to the park, you’re coming, right?” Mondo didn’t really need to ask him, it didn’t matter where he was going Ishimaru followed.

“Of course.” Ishimaru gave a short nod and they were on their way out. 

After spending a little over a week with Ishimaru he still didn’t know fuck all about him. The only thing Mondo knew is that he’s from some sort of academy, a one presumably for self defiance and combat that made the most sense, that’s probably where he got all his training to become a bodyguard, sounds just a little illegal but Mondo isn’t judging, he’d be a hypocrite if he said that. 

The walk to the park was quiet, no conversations were being held and the only sounds were the cars going by and foot steps made by both Mondo and Ishimaru. Mondo thought he would get used to Ishimaru being close to him all the time, he was wrong. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, it was just different. Ishimaru could always be found on the left side of him.

The walk took only fifteen minutes but they finally got there, they went past a playground where a couple of kids were playing and also a large soccer field. Ishimaru finally took his eyes off Mondo’s back and stared at the playground, is he looking for an attacker? Mondo thought. 

They arrived at a small hill where a couple trees were, Mondo quickening his speed to sit under it. Ishimaru arrived a second later still standing.

“Aren’t you gonna sit down?” Mondo questioned. Ishimaru finally sat down in a Seiza passion in front of him. “Yo, why don’t you relax a little?” Mondo asked, it was a beautiful day out, the sky was completely blue and the sun was out with minimal clouds. It would seem wrong to waste a day like this.

“Put if I bring my guard down you might get attacked.” Ishimaru stated.

“Give me a break, no ones gonna attack me in broad daylight, in the middle of a park no less! What if I like, I don’t know, command you to relax.” Mondo said, trying to get through to him. Damn this guy was dense sometimes.

“Yes sir!” He answered, he got up from sitting in front of Mondo and went next to him by the tree. Even though Mondo said for him to relax he was still stiff as a board and staring in front of him, guess it was actually impossible for him.

“Hey, what I say about callin’ me sir.” Mondo snapped. Ishimaru would slip up very rarely but when he did it reminded him that he was actually human as well. There was slight fear in Ishimaru’s eyes.

“Yes sir- urm I mean Owada, it’ll never happen again, feel free to punish me however you’ll like!” Ishimaru yelled and bowed his head towards Mondo. And there was also that, Ishimaru seemed to say that praise a lot, when he’d get something wrong he’d immediately go for punishment for some reason. It scared Mondo a little but he’ll never say that out loud.

“Jesus, I ain’t gonna punish you and stop saying it so loud, people will get the wrong idea.” Mondo yelled back. Another thing Mondo realized is that Ishimaru can’t shut the fuck up, he has no volume control. Ishimaru then went back to glaring at the field. Guess that conversation is over.

It stayed quiet like that for the next ten minutes, them just enjoying the breeze, well, at least Mondo was, Ishimaru was still tense as all hell.

The silence was cut with a small meow and the movement of grass behind Mondo, he turned around and glanced at a black cat, very scruffy but still cute as shit. Mondo was more of a dog person but he couldn’t lie to himself, it was adorable. But before he could bring the little guy over he heard Ishimaru jump up, he looked over to see him begin to pull out his sword. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Mondo yelled, no way this guy was this dense to kill a damn cat. Mondo grabbed his leg quickly trying to stop him from walking over to it.

“It’s bothering you, is it not?” He questioned glaring down at Mondo, arm contorting to grab his sword again. Instead of the cat running away from all the yelling it seemed to just get more curious and come closer.

“Hell no! It’s a damn cat, lay off!” Mondo jumped up to his feet and grabbed Ishimaru’s left arm hard. Ishimaru let go of his sword and sat back down in the grass. The cat got closer, close enough to start rubbing on Mondo’s leg. “You don’t go around hurting random animals like that, people would knock you for being crazy.” Mondo said bending down and petting the cat, it’s loud purr breaking the award silence.

“Really?” Ishimaru said, almost sounding guilty.

“What kinda question is that? Of course it’s wrong, I’m a fuckin’ gang leader and I wouldn’t even kill a damn pet.” Mondo finally sat back down, the cat now stepping into his lap.

“...” That silence scared Mondo a little, Ishimaru didn’t, did he? 

“Have you… Killed.” Mondo’s words ran off, he really didn’t wanna finish that question.

“...” Ishimaru just stared at him with round eyes, still not saying anything “...I-“ He started but was quickly cut off.

“Don’t say it, you, uhh don’t gotta say it.” Mondo brought his eyes down back to the cat, deciding that his lap was it’s next sleeping spot, it’s purrs becoming more ferocious. Ishimaru began staring at the cat, his full attention on it. “It’s not gonna hurt me, if that’s what you’re still wondering.” Mondo mumbled. He sounded ridiculous.

“It looks soft.” Ishimaru whispered. There was hesitation in his eyes.

“Pet it then.” Mondo said, lifting his hand from the cat to give him room to pet it. Ishimaru slowly moved his hand over to the cat and sat his hand over its back, he didn’t move his hand but just let it rest there instead. “Uh you’re supposed to move your hand.” Mondo said, giving him some help. He slowly moved his hand back and forth, getting a soft meow from the cat. 

“Like this?” He questioned like it was some sort of math equation. Mondo nodded.

The cat seemed to have enough from Mondo and got up from his lap slowly trotting over to Ishimaru, there was a flash of fear but it was quickly gone when the cat put its paws on his leg. Ishimaru lifted his hand and the cat immediately head-butted it to get more attention. 

“Good afternoon.” He said greeting the cat, Mondo tried to suppress the laugh that was building up in him, this was ridiculous. It stayed like this for a good five minutes, Ishimaru slowly petting the cat while Mondo laid down staring up in the sky trying to make the clouds into recognizable shapes and silhouettes.

It soon seemed like the cat had enough of the attention and it was now one it’s way, it’s tail high up in the air and flicking. Ishimaru looked sad seeing it leave. 

“There’s a lot of stray cats around here. I don’t think it’ll be long until another one comes around.” Mondo said giving Ishimaru some hope, it seemed to work, him nodding and resting his back against the tree trunk. Finally, the dude relaxes a little bit.


	4. Letter

It was another day, much more cloudy with almost gray skies but still warm enough to enjoy.

Mondo was on one of his walks, he would’ve gone and rode around on his motorcycle but something was messed up with the engine and he had to look for what piece needed fixing, it also probably needed an oil change at some point too. So Mondo decided to stick with walking, no Ishimaru this time, Mondo was able to sneak out before he was able to spot him.

Mondo’s really doesn’t wanna take this whole bodyguard thing seriously, he was able to handle it for a week but almost a month in with this guy and he was going crazy, it felt like he was never alone and that someone was always watching him, which was true. Mondo knows what he’s trying to do but it doesn’t seem like he understands that he can look after himself.

With one more turn Mondo was able to see the base not too far away, it was located a little ways from the city and nearby town so no one ever really came this way, which was good for the gang. The place did smell like rotten garbage, smoke and metal but better then getting spied on by other gangs or the police. 

Mondo was just a couple steps away from the front door of the base when he spotted two letters on the ground in front of it. He froze a little, remembering the last time a letter was sent and what it meant, he didn’t feel any better when one of them was addressed to him personally.

“Fuck” Mondo said through gritted teeth. He almost wanted to stomp on the letters and kick them into the overgrown grass where they decompose and never have to bother him again. But deciding otherwise and bending down and picking them up.

Having a closer look at the letters Mondo can sadly say that yes, the stupid letter had his name on it. What he wasn't expecting though was the second one would have the name ‘Kiyotaka Ishimaru’ on the back.

Mondo wouldn’t have thought that was weird, maybe he had parents that just wanted to know how he was doing but both had the same stamp and envelope so they came from the same place. The envelope also had a symbol on the back of it, it looked vaguely familiar to Mondo but he couldn’t place his finger on it to where he’s seen it before. 

Mondo stuffed the two letters in his coat pocket, probably crumpling them in the process and then getting his key out to open the door to the base. Not every person in the gang had a key, there were over 10,000 members no way in hell was he gonna make that many damn keys, only the members with high ranks or been here since the very beginning have keys to get in. 

Mondo finally pushed the heavy metal door open hearing a loud screech from the rusty bolts on it. Closing the door behind him he caught sight of the black haired boy pacing back and forth at the end of the hall. He finally stopped walking when he heard the door close with a loud click.

“What are you doin’?” Mondo questioned. He walked closer to him.

“Waiting.” Ishimaru responded. That was pretty fucking straight forward.

“Well, okay then. Before I forget there was a letter for you.” Mondo said as he dug through his pocket to find the right one. Mondo looked up and saw a confused face when he handed the letter over.

Ishimaru slowly took it out of his hand and efficiently opened it. Mondo wanted to see what these letters were all about before he opened his. Ishimaru then took a single piece of paper out and unfolded it. He seemed to read it multiple times until he handed it over to Mondo. 

“Wha- it’s your letter, why are you giving it to me?” Mondo looked startled.

“It may concern you” he said as he stared through him. Concern him? Is it bad?

Mondo hesitantly took the note out of Ishimaru's hand and started reading.

‘Dear Ishimaru Kiyotaka,

We are formally congratulating you on having the requirements to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. 

You have the up most outstanding ability at both fighting and protecting and now proud owner of being “The Ultimate Swordsman” 

We hope to see you this April!

More information will be given with confirmation for your arrival.  
(Please call XXX-XXX-XXXX to do so)

Signed, Headmaster Kirigiri Jin.’

What the hell? No wonder the place sounded so familiar to him, it was only the top school in all of Japan and some merical Ishimaru got in. And him as well apparently. This must be some practical joke, no way both of them got in, Mondo had nothing to give, he’s literally in a fucking gang why would they even want him in a school like that? And furthermore he’s pretty sure he’s already missed one or two years of highschool, why are they asking them now?

“You wanna go?” Mondo asked. He handed Ishimaru the note back.

“I must stay with you Owada, my contract says that clearly. The only way I can possibly go is if you are there as well.” He said as he refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Damn it, no luck getting the fucker off his back. 

There was no reason for Mondo to go, it was Hope’s Peak, he was bound to fuck something up and ruin everything.

“Whatever, just keep the letter if you change your mind.” Mondo said as he walked past Ishimaru over to his room.

“Yes Owada, I’ll leave you be now.” He said as he marched to his own room and closed the door.

Finally peace and quiet. 

Mondo’s curiosity got the best of him and decided to rip open his own letter. It read basically the same as Ishiamru’s but replace “Swordsmen” with “Biker Gang Leader” 

What.

Mondo was able to wrap his head around why they wanted the best swordsman to go to the school but a gang leader? They must be desperate. Is there an Ultimate Porn Star he doesn’t know about?

Finishing his thought he hears a knock, without even seeing them he was able to tell who it was. Ishimaru always knocked hard and three times and Takemichi knocked a little tune through the door. Mondo was able to hear the distinct sound of “Pop Goes the Weasel”.

“What!” He yelled as Takemichi opened the door. He was trying to get some rest.

“What do you mean what, m’ trying to say hi to the big boss man.” Takemichi always thought it was hilarious giving Mondo funny names, if he wasn’t Mondo’s closest friend then he would have a face full of knuckle. He was also the only one to call Mondo anything else, everyone is too scared to see what happens when they do. 

“Sup” Mondo said flatly.

“Seriously? That’s all I get, I’m gone for a week and I only get a ‘sup’ back.” Takemichi said as he sucked his teeth. Mondo totally forgot he left, guess he was too busy to notice.

“Welcome back fuck head” 

“Ahh much better” he said satisfied. “Wait, what ya got there. Love letter or something?” He pointed over to the letter in Mondo’s hand.

“Nah, just some stupid acceptance letter.” He said as he was about to crumble the letter and forget about it but Takemichi was faster and snatched it out of his hand and read over it. His face then suddenly split into a grin.

“I’m proud of you man!” He said as he gave Mondo a hardy punch.

“I ain’t going,” Mondo mumbled, grabbing the letter back.

“Aaaand why the fuck not?” He said utterly confused.

“Well I have a gang to take care of and shit and I already missed like a year, there’s no point-“

“Bullshit!” Takemichi yelled. “There’s a reason why I’m second in command, to lead when you're not around are you really gonna waste this fuckin’ opportunity?” 

“I'm not wasting it! There’s no fucking point!” Mondo yelled back.

“You’re going.” 

“What the fuck? You ain’t my mom, don’t tell me what the fuck to do!” He stood up to his full height trying to intimate him. 

“Think about it, this is the opportunity to get out there, find yourself, make friends your own damn age.” He said with a glare. 

“I’m happy where I am now.” Mondo said through his teeth.

“No you’re not, you’re suffocating in the responsibility, you're a hell of a good leader but maybe you need a break.” He said sincerely. Mondo hated this sappy stuff but the more he thinks about it the more he wants to run away. 

“Gah! Fine whatever!” Mondo finally broke Takemichi doing a victory shout and patting him on the arm.

“Fuck yeah man you’re gonna have loads of fun!” He yelled as Mondo grumbled. “But what do you wanna do with your bodyguard?” He questioned.

“He got the same acceptance letter as me, he’s coming with me sadly.” Mondo said frustrated.

“Mmm that’s good, that dude also needs to hang around kids his age, he acts like a old man.” He chuckled as he was walking out the door. “Don’t forget to call the school.” He said waving goodbye and closing the door. 

“Fuck, what did I get myself into.”


	5. Salad Days

Today was the day Mondo and Ishimaru adventure into the unknown, meaning that they're going to school. Last time Mondo was in school was 7th grade, he ditched learning to live the real world early on. Everything he’s learned has been straight from his gang so he knows how to throw a solid punch and slip out of handcuffs, like any normal kid should know.

Mondo was doing the last bit of his packing, just a backpack and duffel bag. Hopefully the rest of the stuff that he needs will be at Hope’s Peak. Ishimaru still only had the one small brown suitcase. 

They were meant to leave at around 6 AM and arrive at the school at 1 PM. Mondo liked to believe that it’s way faster to take his motorcycle but it was still out of whack, maybe he can make a brand new ride when he gets there? 

Anyways, Ishimaru was waiting at the door when Mondo was giving his last few goodbyes to a couple of his gang members. They gave him the whole “Call us when you get there” and “If anyone says shit to you kick em in the leg” 

Takemichi was joking about how his baby was growing up so fast and then finally booting him out. That was one way to go.

They both slowly started walking to the subway. Again, where’s a fucking bike when you need it.

“So, are you excited to go?” Mondo asked Ishimaru, they were finally walking side by side instead of Ishimaru staring daggers down his back.

“...Yes” it took a second for Ishimaru to respond, him looking unsure.

“Do you even know what Hope’s Peak is?” 

He shook his head.

“Have you ever been to a school before?”

“The academy held many resourceful classes, like fighting, how to hide and protect.” Ishimaru said as if he was reading from a brochure. 

“How about like, normal school?” Mondo responded with a question.

“Normal?” Ishimaru looked up at him.

“Yeah, you learn about history, the world and other shit.” Mondo simplified.

“Why would you ever need that? But to answer your question, yes. Before I arrived at the academy I remember sitting in a room with kids my age and presumably learning.” Ishimaru said, Mondo guessed he knew as much as he did.

They were rounding off to the subway, a gust of wind hitting them both in the face as they walked down. 

They stand at the platform, Mondo taking a quick glance at Ishimaru and seeing him being more stiff than he usually is. He was gripping his suitcase with an iron fist and Mondo saw his hand shaking a bit.

“You good dude? chill the fuck out.” 

“Sorry Owada, I’ve never been to one of these places before so I’m keeping my guard up for anything suspicious.” He finally answered, what a fucking loon.

“Well nothings fucking happening, where just waiting for the train, you know what a train is right?” Mondo jokes.

“Yes.” Well at least he knew that. 

Another five minutes and the train came flying by making a loud noise in its path, surprisingly Ishimaru didn’t flinch from it.

They walked onto the train, it didn’t have that many people on board so they were able to get a seat, Mondo leaning back and Ishimaru sitting straight up next to him.

They’ll be on this train for a while, still having two more stops until they arrive at Hope's Peak. 

It was quiet for the most part but the occasional baby crying and incoherent blabber on the loudspeaker was definitely getting on Mondo’s nerves, Ishimaru looking unfazed. This was gonna take longer than he anticipated, why did the school have to be on the other side of the damn city?!

They didn’t take any stops for food on their way over, Mondo decided that it was just easier to eat when they get there, they won’t waste any time and they can get there quicker. But in some miserable miracle they were running late.

After another long walk they were both finally face to face with the large building, definitely bigger than he imagined, Ishimaru also looked up with wide eyes.

“W-Well I guess we can’t stand here all day, let’s just fuckin’ go.” Mondo grumbled as he went through the gate walking past a couple of students, them staring at both of them. “What the fuck is there problem.” 

They finally got in, staring at all the new scenery, they were meant to meet in the gym for an assembly, all the ultimates will be there. Now, Mondo would be lying if he wasn’t just a little bit intimated, he’s literally gonna meet the best of the best but he’ll just beat them if they try anything funny.

Getting to the gym was hell, it was an absolutely massive school and they already got lost but after some wondering they find a double door labelled as the gym, if they weren't already late they are now. 

As they opened the door 15 pairs of eyes looked at them, most of them tired and annoyed probably because they were waiting for so long.

“Whoud ya stop fuckin’ staring” Mondo cut the silence. 

“Ah, Owada, Ishimaru so glad you could make it, I’m Headmaster Kirigri, pleasure to meet you both.” The so called Headmaster said as he walked closer to the both of them giving them handshakes. “Now, we can finally start the assembly.” He said as he walked back close to the stage and both of them finally standing with the rest of the class.

“Now, let’s hope this school year brings hope in everyone and good fortune as always. You may know, last year we said goodbye to two of our students and they will be missed fondly but this means that the doors are opened for others. So I’d like you all to welcome your new classmates.” Headmaster Kirigri grinned, eyeing both of them. “Now I would love to stay but the beginning of the year is always the most chaotic, please help the new students get acquainted and show them around, now farewell.” He took heavy strides leaving the gym.

It was silent for a second until everyone was back to talking to each other, some going to their friends and a couple walking over to them. Ishimaru standing on guard itching to just pull out his sword, Mondo gave him a shove with his hand hopefully giving him the memo.

“Heya, name’s Leon Kuwata.” A guy with red hair said as he held his hand out.

“Mondo Owada, nice to fuckin’ meet ya.” He gave Mondo a firm shake and let go. 

“Aha knew it, you don’t look so different from your pictures.” What did this guy just say?

“What fuckin’ pictures.” Mondo grumbled, Leon jumping a little.

“W-well they always give out a list of students attending the school and people usually like to look them up, yunno, get a sense of their new classmates.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh and before I forget, I’m known as the Ultimate Musician” he said grinning.

“Actually, he’s the Ultimate Baseball Star, he’s lying.” A girl with long blue hair said walking by. 

“Sayaka! Why would you do that, damn bi-“ 

“Hello! I’m Hina!” Another girl jumps along, cutting Leon off. Behind her was a very large man.

“Sakura Ogami” Oops nevermind a girl.

“Welcome to Hope’s Peak, you're gonna have a blast here!” Hina piped in.

“Sure whatever.” Mondo said, crossing his arm.

“Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, now how about you, what’s your guy’s talents?” Leon said.

“Don’t you already know since you looked us up?” 

“Yeah yeah, but I wanna hear you say it, is it true?” Leon leaned in as well as Hina.

“What? That I’m the Ultimate Gang Leader?” Mondo questioned.

“Damn that’s fuckin’ dope, you definitely took the cake on weirdest ultimate of our class, Cheleste just lost her title.” Leon giggled.

“Oh! What about him?” Hina said pointing at Ishimaru “What’s your name and talent?” Mondo almost forgot he was standing there, he was dead quiet. And still quiet, he wasn’t saying anything. Mondo sighed.

“Say your name and talent.” Mondo said under his breath. He jumped awake and stared straight to Hina.

“I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru, I’m known as the Ultimate Swordsman!” He yelled as he bowed, Mondo had to look away in embarrassment.

“Wow so formal, do you know each other?” Hina questioned.

“No”

“Yes” 

They both said at the same time, they got weird glances from the three but they seemed to brush it off.

“Okay then, how about we give you a little tour and show you where the dorms are so you can drop your bags off?”

“Sure,” Mondo said as Ishimaru gave a firm nod.

“Awesome!” Hina jumped. “Let us show you around.

They started at the gym making their way to the dorms and dropped their stuff off and just his luck that Ishimaru's room just so happens to be next to his.

They walked all around the school showing off the lounge room, pool and sauna, then finally stopping in the cafeteria.

“Now this is the dining hall, the kitchen basically has any food you can think of but of course you can always leave campus around lunch time if you really wanted to,” Hina said clapping her hands “And the tour has officially ended, how about we celebrate with late lunch, oh! Maybe a donut or two!” She was basically vibrating at this point.

“Yeah I’m starving, haven’t eaten yet.” Mondo said as he looked longingly at the kitchen.

“Well let’s stop waiting around and eat.” Leon said as he led them to the kitchen.

They weren't lying when they said it literally had everything, food was everywhere. Mondo checked the fridge and saw an already made sandwich he snatched it up and a can of soda. Everyone else was getting their own things, Hina with donuts, Sakura with a protein shake and Leon with a bag of chips, Ishimaru was still standing next to the door. 

“Grab something dickhead.” Mondo shouted over to him. He briskly walked over to a bowl of fruit and grabbed a pear walking back to the door. 

“Do you always talk to the dude like that?” Leon asked, walking up to him.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never talked to him before.” Mondo didn’t even try to lie, he just wanted to eat.

“You do not have to lie Owada, we saw you walking in the gym together, you know each other.” Sakura said.

“Fine, yes, I know him, let’s eat now.” They finally walked out of the kitchen and sat at one of the many tables, some of the other students had gathered in the dining hall.

“So uh, I heard the Headmaster mention two students who left, who were they.” Mondo decided to change the subject.

“Oh! Well it’s not super dramatic, She is a very famous model and she signed a contract to start modeling in America! So she left early, her sister also decided to fly overseas with her, Junko and Mukaro,” Hina didn’t look too sad about her classmates leaving but she’s probably just happy that they're doing something they like. “And that’s how we got two extra spots open for you guys!” She smiled.

“Lucky us” Mondo scoffed.

“Ay, don’t be such a downer, this might be a school but it’s no ordinary school, we get to actually work on or talents and do what we want.” Leon said with a mouth full of chips.

“What the fuck am I gonna do, ride on a motorcycle for a damn grade?” Mondo jokingly asked.

“Well, yeah! That's how it worked for all of us, like I’m able to do so much swimming here and Sakura uses the gym to work on fighting.” Hina gasped.

“Yes, it is quite simple. But my I ask, Ishimaru, what fighting style do you practice? I would love to have a new sparring partner.” Sakura asked. Ishimaru looked up and over to Mondo. Mondo knew that he wanted permission to speak so he just waved at him to keep going, not even looking at him. He turned back to Sakura.

“I specialize in Kendo.” Ishimaru said. Biting into his pear. 

“Interesting, I haven’t been able to study much in Kendo, would you be able to teach me sometime?” Sakura asked intrigued.

“If it’s allowed.” 

“Of course it is. Now let us see the sword!” Leon yelled looking at his back.

“There’s no reason to unsheath it, no one needs to be dealt with at the moment.” Ishimaru answered.

“Wait, have you killed people before?!” Leon yelled. There was no word said until Ishimaru piped up again.

“No, the time hasn’t come yet but I have dealt with-“ Ishimaru was about to finish when Mondo cut him off.

“Shut up, just show them the damn sword already.” Even though Mondo won’t admit it he seriously wants to see his sword, after months of being around him he’s never seen the full thing.

Ishimaru stood up from his chair and with his left hand grabbed the sword from behind, Mondo was ready to hear a cartoon swish sound but it was silent and right in front of him was a silver blade of a sword pointing between Leon’s eyes.

“W-wow that’s sick man, would ya mind pointing it the other way heh.” Leon squirmed as he leaned back. 

“Impressive, I hardly see katanas made like that nowadays.” Sakura said eyeing the sword, Mondo couldn’t see anything different, it looked like any other sword to him silver with a curved blade, but he did notice a pretty gaudy handle, it was red with some type of golden carvings in it with a tassel hanging at the end of it with a medal of some sort.

“This weapon has been my first and only one I’ve had fought with, it’s never failed me.” Ishimaru said as he put back his sword and sat back down.

“Wowie! Have you always been taught sword fighting?” Hina asked, interest peaked.

“Yes, my family have all practiced fighting but I learned everything from the academy.” Ishimaru answered.

“Hmm, what’s the academy called?” Sakura asked.

“Hideyoshi Academy” Ishimaru said blankly. Mondo never heard of it before but it seems Sakura knew exactly, her eyes widening. 

“Okay, well I have unpacking to do, have a nice rest of your lunch.” Sakura said abruptly and got up from her seat and walked off.

“Sakura! Wait up let me help,” Hina got up from her seat and ran over to her. “See you guys later!” Hina waved goodbye and left the dining hall.

“Well that was different, Sakura usually doesn’t leave randomly like that.” Leon said, finishing his bag of chips.

“It’s whatever, I’m tired anyways.” Mondo said as he got up Ishimaru standing up as well. “Dude you don’t gotta come, hang out with Leon or something.” Mondo raced out of the dining hall hoping that Ishimaru wouldn’t follow, looking behind him he didn’t see him. 

When he got to the dorms he saw Hina and Sakura talking, both looking concerned. That doesn’t matter right now, right now Mondo wants to sleep. Classes will be starting tomorrow for them, doesn’t mean Mondo’s gonna do it though. 

He finally laid down on the stiff bed and drifted asleep.


	6. Birds Dont Sing

Leon and Ishimaru were now alone staring at each other. 

“Is he always so moody like that?” Leon chucked.

Ishimaru was given an order to hang out with Leon and that is what he must do, so he has to answer him.

“...”

Was Mondo tired a lot? Yes, so he’ll say yes.

“...Yes” 

“Hmm you’re much less talkative when he’s not around, is he holding you hostage or somethin.” Leon said jokingly.

“No”

Technically speaking kind of, he wouldn’t be with Mondo if there wasn’t any contract.

“Umm, excuse me?” A small voice was heard behind Ishimaru, he whipped around and was about to go for their neck until he realized that it was just a small girl, still she could be unpredictable. 

“Oh hey Chi, How you doin?” Leon yelled over the table to her.

“I-I’m good, I just came over to say hello to our new classmate. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer!” Chihiro beamed saying her name and stood next to him with an outstretched hand.

“Yes,” Was all Ishimaru was able to say, Mondo usually gave him a push on what he needed to say back but he’s not here.

“And you are?” Chihiro didn’t look annoyed at Ishimaru; they were waiting patiently for his response.

“Yes! Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Swordsman” He snapped back up yelling a little too hard, seeing Chihiro flinch a little.

“A-ah! Cool.” Chihiro tried to laugh off their nervousness. Slowly putting her hand down realizing that there won’t be any hand shake. 

“Hmm now that I think about it, your name's pretty long, I don’t really feel like callin you Ishimaru all the time so how about we cut to the chase and figure out a nickname!” Leon barked.

“Oh that’s a great idea, let me help.” Chihiro took a seat next to Ishimaru smiling.

“Nickname?” Ishimaru wasn’t well versed in the world of nicknaming; he's only ever been called one thing.

“Yeah! We gotta pick out something short and simple, nothing too complicated,” Leon added, him going quiet and slowly thinking until he snapped his fingers. “Aha! How about Taka?”

Taka? 

“That’s a really nice name! Simple, fun and easy to remember.” Chihiro complimented.

Taka. Ishimaru felt like crying, all he wanted to do was ball his eyes out but he quickly clenched his fist and stopped himself. He can’t do that.

“Nice! So you like it Taka?” Leon said, he said it so easily he didn’t even think about it, he just gave Ishimaru a new name and he’s using it like it doesn’t make him want to vomit out of joy, is that how it works?

“Okay.” Was all he was able to say, he was too emotional to say anything else, he didn’t want to ruin the happy moment. 

“Aw if you don’t like it we can just keep calling you Ishimaru?” Chihiro frowned. What? Why is she sad, this was supposed to be happy, why do they look disappointed. He ruined it. 

“No!” Ishimaru couldn’t hide his emotions on that one, he yelled in Chihiro’s face and they flung backwards a little. He dreads the name Ishimaru, it makes him feel sad he wants to be anything else. 

“It’s settled then, Taka it is.” Leon tried to lighten up the mood after the outburst, Chihiro slowly coming back from the shock.

Taka wanted to smile but he held it back. 

“Welp Taka it was nice meetin you, see ya!” Leon got up, threw his garbage out and waved goodbye, catching sight of the same blue haired girl and trying to talk to her.

“Bye Leon,” Chihiro waved, Taka still giddy about his new name. “Gosh Leon just never leaves her alone, it’s quite funny actually.” Chihiro giggled in her hand. 

It was quiet, with Taka still dazed; he didn’t notice the awkward silence consuming them both.

“H-hey Taka, you wanna come with me to the library? I borrowed a couple books over the break and I need to return them.” Chihiro said, scratching their hand.

Taka stared at them for a second, Mondo said to hang out with Leon but he just left, is he allowed to be with Chihiro right now? Is he breaking a rule?

“Umm Taka, are you okay?” Chihiro squeaked out, he must have been staring for a little too long.

“O-okay.” Taka said hesitantly, he hates the idea of possibly breaking a rule but he’ll deal with the consequences when the time comes, he just really wants to hang out with Chihiro.

“Let’s head over to the library then, I already got the books with me.” Taka didn’t notice but Chihiro had a messenger bag hanging on their shoulder.

They both got up from their chairs and walked out the dining hall, Taka following Chihiro as they made their way to the library. The whole trib Taka was overwhelmed by guilt, he couldn’t rub off the feeling that he was doing something wrong. 

They rounded the corner and entered the library, to Taka’s surprise he saw two other students inside. Just more people to witness his horrible act.

“Hi Toko, Byakuya.” Chihiro greeted the two students, Taka realized that she wasn’t as friendly towards them as she was with Leon. 

There was no hello back, just a grumble and a scoff was made, a boy with glasses sits at a table with a book and a girl is in one of the many book sections peaks around a shelf. 

“And who may that be?” The boy points over to Taka.

“Oh, this is Taka, our new classmate.” Chihiro introduced them.

“Hmm not even a full day in and you already gave him a pet name,” Byakuya glared. “Now if you’ll stop bothering me, I’d like to finish my book.” He went back staring at the book paying no more mind to them.

“Don’t take anything he says to heart, he’s just crabby,” Chihiro shook her head. “Now I have to put these books away, how about you look around?” She offered as she walked away to put her books back.

Taka stood there for a second looking around himself, there were thousands of books on the walls and shelves, he slowly walked to one of the walls and picked up a random book. It saddens Taka a little realizing that he wasn’t able to read many of the words on the cover, he recognized a couple of the letters but he wasn’t able to figure out what the book could be about. He flipped through the pages hoping to find a picture of some sorts.

But before he could get far he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, he flinched with the muscle memorie of pulling out his sword, but he snuffed the movement and just looked behind him instead.

“D-don’t look a-at me you c-cretin.” Toko stuttered out glaring more at him. 

And Taka did as such, he turned back around and gave up trying to read the book. Maybe he can find some picture books. 

He took a couple steps and hit a section labeled “Art”. He pulled out and put back books until he found one with an interesting cover. 

He was about to give up his search but his eyes caught the sight of a small bird, he took the book out and stared at the front. 

He’s never been a big fan of birds but something about it captivated him, he flipped through the pages finding other drawings and photos he liked. He remembers staying in his shared room at the academy and seeing robins landing on the windowsill, they looked so free, he wanted to be that bird. 

“Taka there you are,” Chihiro said standing next to him. “I finished putting my books away- oh what have you got there?” She then pointed at the book in Taka’s hands.

“Birds” Taka mumbled, he was busy staring at a drawing of hummingbirds, he remembers seeing one a long time ago. 

“Do you like birds?” Chihiro questioned. 

“No” Taka said with little hesitation, he snapped the book closed and put it back, there wasn’t any point to this, it was just a bird. 

“Oh okay, well I’m heading to my room you must be tired from your trip here.” Chihiro looked sad again, what was Taka doing wrong? 

Taka nodded and started following Chihiro out of the library, after this long day Taka wasn’t actually tired at all, there were so many new things and he wanted to see everything but he could wait until tomorrow.

They passed a couple of people along the way, one being the Sayaka girl he kept seeing around and a very short boy talking to a girl in a leather jacket, them being Makoto and Kyoko.

“Welp this is my dorm, hope we see each other soon again.” Chihiro waved and walked into their room, closing and locking it. He stood there for a second trying to figure out what to do next. 

Oh yeah Chihiro said to go to his own room so he’ll go there. Taka hesitated knocking on Mondo’s door but he decided not to, the doors had locks on them so he won’t get hurt. 

He stepped in his own room and looked around, he didn’t get a good look when he first went in but it's why bigger than he remembered. He had his own desk and even his own bathroom, that surprised him the most. 

He walked over to his suitcase and brought it over to his bed lying it down, opening it he took out his clothes and hygiene products putting them in their places. He then finally took out his journal and finished by sliding his suitcase under the bed.

Taking a seat at the end of the bed Taka reaches for his journal, he only ever writes in it when the time is right, things that leave a mark on him. 

He had around half of the book filled, his newest log was when he saw the cat with Mondo, on that day he rushed into his room trying not to forget any detail of his experience. He usually only used one page to write but he couldn’t leave anything out so he had to use an extra one to his displeasure. 

He opened the book to a clean page and took out a pen from his breast pocket. He's had this exact pen for years but it was starting to run out of ink. Taka needed to rewrite a word once or twice to get it to work again. 

Starting with the date his journal entry began, he didn’t pay any mind to the spelling mistakes, him guessing along the way when he gets to a word he doesn’t know. 

Taka wrote every emotion he felt, if he can’t show it on his face he’ll describe it in the book. No lying in the journal just his full honest self, if he lost this journal it would feel like losing his soul, everything he’s ever felt is in the book.

It took a little bit but he finished his entry, filling a whole three pages Taka was a little sad for wasting two extra pages but he was happy enough to not dwell on it for long, it was getting late and he should really rest but he doesn’t want this day to end, he’s never been around so many people who liked him before! 

He’s also never talked this much in one day, his jaw was almost hurting. He thought he did pretty good conversing with his fellow classmates even though Sakura basically ran away from him but that was only one person, Leon, Chihiro and Hina still liked him right? 

Taka took his sword bag off and put it next to his bed finally lying down for the day. Him dreaming about being a bird on a windowsill.


	7. Steer Clear

Beep Beep Beep Bee-

Mondo slammed his fist on top of the alarm clock, silencing it immediately.

“What the fuck?” Mondo mumbled, him still being tired from just waking up. 

Who the hell set his alarm clock? Because he sure didn’t, he’ll need to remember to plug it out next time. 

Mondo tried to go back to sleep but found it futile.

He begrudgingly got up and to the bathroom, he woke up at seven so he has an hour to get to class, does it even matter if he goes to class, he can’t remember the last time he picked up a pencil and did a math problem.

He spent a good half hour fixing his hair, lots of people say it looks dumb but then they’ll stop when he smashes there face in the wall. He really shouldn’t have slept in it, it was all squished to one side and he had to reform it.

He changed into fresh clothes and unlocked his door, he was going to go down to the dining hall and get breakfast but when he turned he saw Ishimaru leaning on the wall. It wasn’t surprising anymore seeing Ishimaru waiting for him. He just deals with it but remembering yesterday, he did kinda just leave him out of the blue didn’t he.

“Sup man, how did it go yesterday without me?” Mondo asked, for the past couple of months Ishimaru has only talked to him, maybe Takemichi once or twice but Mondo was the only one. 

“Good...” Ishimaru wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down, clenching and unclenching his hands, what the hell did he do?

“What.” Mondo was getting a little pissed, did Ishimaru already mess up this school for the both of them.

“I defiled your trust Owada, I betrayed your orders and I won’t forgive myself.” Ishimaru bowed to him, he was lucky no one was around because Mondo would’ve been dying from embarrassment.

“What did you do?” Mondo said huffing and rubbing his eyes to get the tiredness out, it’s too early for this.

“You ordered me to spend time with Kuwata but he left, and so I spent time with another classmate instead, I’m sorry, you may chastise me as you wish.” Ishimaru bowed even further, what the fuck does chastise even mean? Probably nothing good Mondo guessed.

“I don’t give a fuck, hang out with anyone you like, matter of fact don’t even tell me who you’re hanging out with just do it.” Did he really get worked up over nothing? 

“Yes sir- Owada!” Ishimaru yelled, this guy’s gonna be the death of him. 

They both walk to dining hall Ishimaru taking his favourite spot behind Mondo, the dining hall wasn’t packed like Mondo was expecting, most of his classmates were in there eating and doing their own thing. 

They went to the kitchen and they both got a premade tray of food, just a normal breakfast nothing spectacular. 

They sat down across from each other while eating, Mondo saw Sakura walk up to him but she soon changed direction when she saw Taka. Mondo needs to remember to talk in private with her about that. 

“Sup dudes,” A tall man with crazy hair walked up to the end of the table eyeing them. “You must be Mondo, and that’s Taka right? Leon gave me a heads up about you too.” He pointed at both of them while saying the names. Wait, Taka?

“What’s it to ya.” Mondo said back.

“Nothing Nothing just wanted to say hi, oh uh the names Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro’s fine though,” He chuckled as he waved. “If you ever need your future read I’m the guy, classmates get a discount.” He mentioned, sounding like he said it 100 times before. 

“Hmm,” Hiro quickly closed his eyes. “I know you haven’t paid me yet but I feel a strong connection between the two of you, am I right?” He smiled down at them.

“No, fuck off.” Mondo was getting tired of this guy.

“Hey, I’m just saying what I see, the connection is strong but forced, like a contract?” Hiro questioned, Mondo almost spit out his food, whipping his head toward him, Ishimaru already looking at him. “Aha! I got it didn’t I? Must be one of my lucky days.” He grinned.

“Keep your mouth shut, I’ll make it so it’s wired if you say anything else, ya hear me.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of an order. 

“Okay already with the threats, it’s alright dude I don’t disclose my work with outsiders, your reading is safe with me.” He winked.

“It better fucking be, I don’t feel like explaining this whole fucking thing.” Mondo said. As much as he didn’t like school he still cared about his reputation and he doesn’t want the word coming out about him having a bodyguard. 

“Well lucky for you, you don’t have to. I gotta go anyways I feel myself being pulled towards something, catch ya later!” Hiro said then swiftly left the dining hall, Mondo had no idea if he was lying or not, it was hard to read him. 

Mondo took a couple more bites until he spoke again.

“So people are calling you Taka now?” Mondo was a little interested in his answer.

“Yes. Leon mentioned that my name was too long so he gave me a new one.” 

“He’s right about that, I’m getting tired of saying it to, Taka it is then.” Mondo said, he’s kinda glad they gave Taka a nickname. It was a mouth full before. 

As their conversation ended the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, Mondo liked being fashionably late but he had nowhere else to waste time so he sucked it up and went to class. 

His and Taka’s schedules were pretty much the same, the only difference is the P.E, they had it both at the end of the day but in different classes, weird.

They both got up from the table and were now on their way to home room, it took a little longer for Mondo to find the classroom but when he did most of the class were already inside the exceptions where Leon and Hiro.

“Hello there, you two must be the new students, please take a seat anywhere you’d like.” The teacher said sitting at the front desk. Most of the desk were taken but there were two in the very back corner, they must’ve been occupied from the two who left Hope’s Peak. 

Mondo walked over to the desk and took a seat, Taka right next to him. He looked down at the desk and saw small drawings and carvings of bears and other childish things. 

“Okay students let’s get started, I know most of you know each other already but let’s start on a happy note, let’s do an ice breaker.” There was a shared groan with the entire class, Mondo and Taka being the only exception.

“But Ms.Teacher, we do this every year and it’s so boring.” Hina cried out slumping over her desk.

“Now, have you already forgotten our new arrivals? You might know everyone but they don’t.” The teacher explained. 

“Gah fine.” Hina complied.

“Good, now let’s ask questions to each other, it can be as simple as what is your favourite colour or as complicated as you’d like, let’s start with the front row. The teacher started with Hina, asking if anyone had a question for her, Makoto raised his hand and asked what her favourite food was, the whole class started chuckling until Hina yelled donuts. It was probably an inside joke Mondo didn’t understand.

The game went back and forth, Leon and Hiro arriving half way through and giving their own questions and answers until it was finally Mondo’s turn.

“Does anyone have a question for Owada?” The teacher asked the class, to his surprise more than half of the class had their hands up, even some of the quiet kids. The teacher settled on Hina for the question.

“What’s your favourite animal?” Hina grinned, some of the students groaned probably wanting to ask about his gang or something.

“That’s fucking easy, dogs of course.” Mondo said without any hesitation, who doesn’t love dogs?

“Aww, do you have any?” Hina added.

“I fuckin’ wish.” Mondo hasn’t had a pet for a long while he’s been busy with gang stuff and wouldn’t be able to take care of one, but he misses having a dog to play fetch with. 

“Then what’s your favourite breed of dog.” What was he supposed to say, that he liked small lap dogs? Those were his utmost favourites, the kind he’d kill to snooze with. 

“Big ones.” He lied but no one cought on, everyone nodded and then it was Taka’s turn.

“And any question for Ishimaru here?” Taka was staring at his hands, looking up when his name was called.

Chihiro raised her hand being one of the only ones that did.

“Fujisaki, what’s your question?” The teacher said looking in her direction.

“Here’s an easy one! When’s your birthday?” Chihiro asked. 

Now it would’ve been a simple question, for anyone else that is, but it seems to have taken Taka a little while to think about.

“I don’t quite recall when it is.” He finally said, a couple of students staring at him with wide eyes.

“How do you not know your own birthday?!” Hina gasped.

“I just forgot that is all.” Taka said as the class went into an awkward silence, Taka not even realizing. 

“O-okay that’s enough of ice breakers, let’s start on today’s lesson shall we?” The teacher said, she walked quickly back to the front finally starting the class. 

Mondo didn’t take any notes, hell he had no paper or pen with him so he kinda just sat and dozed off for the rest of the class until last period.

P.E finally rolled around and Mondo realized now why he had a different P.E class than Taka, because he was in the loser one! Well loser is a strong word, he’s just in the class with all of the non sport oriented students. The school thought it was an unfair advantage if all the athletes were with the regulars so they just made separate classes where the more sporty classmates get graded a little harder and do more advanced workouts.

They were starting off with stretching, most of his classmates were just sitting not doing anything, Chihiro and Makoto were the only ones trying.

Chihiro strutted over to him doing her very best to do jumping-jacks but not even lifting her feet off the ground. 

“H-hey Mondo, can I ask you something?” Chihiro said through laboured breathing. 

“Shoot.” 

“Is Taka okay?” There was worry all throughout her voice and when Mondo made eye contact her face was the same way.

“Ask him yourself, how the fuck should I know?” Mondo snapped, he wasn’t here to talk about Taka, that guy’s the last thing on his mind.

“I could ask him but he’s not very… talkative,” Chihiro halted her jumping-jacks and stopped for a break. “I just assumed you’d know because you guys seem to be close.” Chihiro mumbled.

“Hah right! I know as much as you do about the guy.” Mondo chuckled. 

“Is he always like that, so…” Chihiro sat down hoping Mondo would finish her sentence. 

“Robotic? Yeah he’s like that most of the time, he won’t say anything unless you talk to him first, he could be bleeding out and still wait.” Mondo layed down looking up at the fluorescent lights of the gym.

“How do you guys know each other?” Mondo looked to his left and Makoto was now sitting next to him waiting for an answer to his question.

“That doesn’t fucking matter all right, I came to Hope’s Peak hoping I can get some alone time without the guy following me 24/7 but I guess it doesn’t fuckin’ matter now does it.” Mondo crossed his arms, this is the same as if he was at home.

“Hey maybe you just gotta get to know him better, you said you knew as much as I did.” Chihiro said.

“Believe me I’ve tried but he just gives me half assed answers to everything, the only thing he’s willing to talk about it that stupid academy.” Mondo was getting frustrated, it felt like he was talking to a brick wall sometimes. 

“Hmm, I feel like we just need to get him comfortable to talk to us, to trust us,” Makoto piped in “Do you know what he likes?” 

“I have no fuckin’ clue, cats I guess?” Mondo then thought a little about his answer, he tried to kill one didn’t he. “On second thought, don’t think cats are a good idea.” Mondo frowned. Taka would probably freak out again.

“Oh! I know! I caught him reading a book about birds and he seemed to really like that, why not go bird watching?” Chihiro said with joy. 

“Bird watching seriously? That’s boring as hell.” Mondo groaned.

“Have any other ideas then?” Chihiro questioned.

“N-no” Mondo said through his teeth.

“I have an idea!’ Makoto said. “How about a movie night, like old times.” Chihiro smiled at his idea.

“I’ve missed movie night, why did we stop?” Chihiro looked up to Makoto. The nostalgia hit them kindly, Mondo in the dark. 

“I guess we just forgot to schedule the hangouts after a while.” 

“Yeah then let’s do it, we’ll do it as a class and invite everyone.” Chihiro exclaimed.

“I’ll start spreading the word.” Makoto got up and headed over to where the other students were.

Mondo must have had a look of concern, Chirhiro seeing the changing expression.

“Don’t worry Mondo. I have full hope the movie night will be a success.” Chihiro smiled as they went back to working out for the rest of the Gym class.

With the last class of the day being over Mondo finally had time to relax. The movie hangout was scheduled on Saturday so they won’t have to worry about being up late. 

Walking out of the changing room he sees Sakura leaning close to the wall, a perfect opportunity to ask her.

“Hey Sakura, can I speak to ya real quick?” Mondo asked, walking up to her. She gave a firm nod.

“I’m guessing you’re here to ask about my reaction to your friend?” She said as she lifted herself from the wall, Mondo nodding. “Why don’t we go to a more secluded area?” She suggested.

They both walked out the front doors and found a lone bench, sitting down Mondo looked up at the sky.

“So what the hell happened yesterday?” Mondo said in a gruff tone, he didn’t mean it coming out that way but Sakura didn’t seem to mind.

“When Kiyotaka shared with us what school he went to, it reminded me of the certain rumours I’ve heard of it,” Sakura paused for a second thinking of the wording. “Hideyoshi Academy can hardly be called a school, the place is used like a human plantation. The academy is known for its harsh grading and regulations.”

“And?” To Mondo it didn’t sound as bad as he thought. 

“They treat these children like animals, the way they teach fighting and combat is unethical and down right abuse but no one has had the reason to stop it because of the high grades the academy pulls in.” That didn't sound good. 

“The basics of the school is taking a naïve, innocent child and making them into a weapon with no thoughts and mind of their own,” Sakura turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m warning you Mondo, Kiyotaka is a very dangerous person, he was made for hurting others.” Sakura frowned.

“You say that but he hasn’t hurt or attacked anyone.”

“Has he tried to attack is the question.” 

“Well…” Yes, Mondo couldn’t lie Taka is very protective, the cat was one of the first incidents but after that Mondo noticed he was always on edge, his guard never down he couldn’t count how many times Taka almost beheaded a bystander because he walked too close.

“I see then,” Sakura closed her eyes nodding. “I would like to help Kiyotaka regain himself but I fear that we're too late, we can’t erase the years he’s gone through while attending there.” 

“You talk like he’s already a lost cause. Yeah he’s weird but I’m pretty sure he’s not emotionless.” 

“What makes you say that?” Sakura questioned. 

“Well uh he seems to get upset and scared sometimes but again it’s hard to tell but that’s probably what he’s feeling.” Mondo didn’t do a good job at explaining that, it made his argument worse. 

“He was most likely taught to get scared so he’d stop doing certain things.” 

“How are you so sure that’s what’s happening?” Mondo was sceptical, how does Sakura know so much about this school and why Taka acts like this, she knows a little too much. 

“My family owns a Dojo and we get a lot of visitors looking to fight us to win the title of strongest human and a couple years ago we got a group of men wanting to fight my father, at the time I was no way near as strong so my father faced them. He was able to beat most of them in battle but the last one was different, from that point it was just a simple clean battle nothing to dangerous but it seemed that the man hadn’t got the message, he went all out on my father almost killing him, he was out to kill, he hid a weapon with him to have an advantage.” Sakura had a stone face but it seemed that her story was getting to her. She shuffled on the bench and went on.

“His friends held him back, stopping him before it got any worse. We asked them for an explanation and they told us that he studied at a certain academy and was thought to fight for your life in any battle.”

“Taka isn’t like that.” 

“In gym class today he scared everyone. Everyone is competitive in the class but Kiyotaka took it a little too seriously and almost broke Leon’s arm.” Mondo’s eyes widened, how can someone be so competitive to almost break a person's arm. 

“Him and that man had a thing in common, they acted as if they were going to die if they didn’t succeed.”

“...” This was getting a little too serious for Mondo, him realizing that he was the only one not in danger because of Taka’s loyalty, a wrong step and any of his classmates could be killed. 

It was only the first day and school seemed way worse than he imagined.


	8. I Earn My Life

Taka roamed the halls looking for Mondo, school now being over he had to figure where he was. 

For Taka’s first day of school he thought it went pretty well, of course he has no idea what the teachers were saying but his goal isn’t to learn. The reason he’s still even breathing is because of Mondo.

This place was already way different from the academy, where was the fighting?

The only bad thing was that It seemed he soured his budding friendship with Leon. After kneeing him in the elbow everytime Leon looks at him he can see slight fear in his eyes. He messed up again didn’t he?

“Yo Taka!” Taka spinned around seeing Makoto running up to him.

“I-I finally found you,” Makoto bent down trying to catch his breath after a couple seconds he looked back up. “The whole class is having a movie night on Saturday and you're invited.” He smiled up at him.

“Is Mondo going?” 

“Wha- uh yeah he is.” He stuttered getting caught off guard by the weird question. 

“Okay.” Taka stared down to him, having a couple more inches than him. He’ll only allow himself to go if Mondo is also there, there wouldn’t be a point if he wasn’t.

“Awesome, I’ll go tell the rest of the class about the hangout.” Makoto walked off waving, him despairing into a small crowd. 

What’s a movie night? Guess he’ll know when it happens. 

After checking all the halls Taka decided to look outside, it didn’t take long until he spotted Mondo with Sakura sitting on a bench, he didn’t want to disturb them so he stood behind observing. 

“Then what the fuck do we do?” Mondo looked over to Sakura, he had a stern face, probably thinking of something important.

“We keep a watchful eye on him, there’s no telling when he’ll lash out and hurt someone.” Sakura answered. Lash out? Is Mondo in danger of being attacked.

“You’re speaking like he’s incompetent, he knows right from wrong.” Mondo fought back.

“Does he?” Sakura was sceptical.

Their conversation was cut short when Mondo acknowledged a presence, looking behind him he locked eyes with Taka startling him.

“Oh Taka, you need something?” Mondo tried to smile but bullets of sweat were running down his face. Sakura whipping her head from hearing his name.

“I was looking for your whereabouts but saw you were busy with Ogami, I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“How much did ya hear?” Mondo asked.

“I just heard how there is a dangerous person you want to end, I can help with that.” He will rid this person if necessary.

“There’s no need Kiyotaka,” Sakura said simply, she got up from her sitting position and dusted her skirt off. “Well I hope to see you both soon.” She then walked away not giving Mindo enough time to give her a proper goodbye. Yeah she definitely still hates him.

“Why don’t you sit down.” Mondo said. Taka walked around the bench and sat in Sakura's old spot, beginning to stare off into the sky. 

“So, how was your day?” Mondo questioned, even after knowing Mondo for months he still gets uneasy when asked those types of questions, it feels like a test, Interrogation. He’s scared he might give the wrong answer and be thrown away.

“Fine.” He kept it simple. 

“Anything interesting happen?” Is Mondo getting suspicious of him? 

“No.”

“How was gym class?” Mondo asked. He froze a little, did he know what happened with Leon and him, oh gods, he’s messed up he’s failed him, Mondo caught him in a lie and he’s going to be punished for it.

“Taka?” He seemed to have blanked out a little Mondo snapping his fingers to get his attention.

“I tried my very hardest Owada.” Taka didn’t know the rules of the gym class, he didn’t know what would fall upon him if he failed. 

“Yunno, it’s not like you’re gonna get shot or some shit.” Mondo said bluntly.

“I know that.” Taka said back. In fact he had no idea what the punishments were like at this school, for all he knows he might get lynched if he drops a pencil.

“Hey, if it isn’t too much to ask, can ya tell me about your old school?” Mondo shifted, this was rather odd to Taka, him bringing this up out of nowhere.

“Hideyoshi Academy is a boarding school, it challenges its students to have the utmost excellence in combat.” Taka quoted. He’s stayed at the school since age five, his dad signing him up so he could get stronger. Taka always knew that he was growing up to become a guard for someone so he trained his absolute hardest to achieve at everything, which he did at the school. 

“What were the classes like?” Taka was getting confused, was this becoming a test?

“Classes were physical, we rarely sat down and did work, instead we had class contests.” And when Taka said rarely he meant never. He remembers sharing facts with his roommates, thinking back they were all probably false and not real but many liked to pretend that they knew things.

“Contests?” 

“Yes, many contests were held to show where you ranked that certain week. When you’re ranked low you have to go through more training but once you’re at the top you start to get prizes.” Taka was always at the top but being up so high has its downfalls, the other kids started to resent him and treat him differently because of his winnings. 

“So what, you do like a three legged race or something?” Taka had no idea what that was.

“No, the competition lasted the entire day, from sunrise to sun down. They changed once in a while but the one that was played the most was called Catcher.” Taka hated those days, everyone did but getting a low rank was even worse. 

“What were the rules?” 

“There were none, it was every kid for themselves, you just had to be the last one standing.” And when Taka said last one standing he literally meant last one standing everyone else had to be down and defeated for a victor.

“What were the prizes like? Bonus marks or some shit.” Mondo smirked.

“Food.” Mondo’s face faltered, his smirk no more. Seeing a little less than 100 hungry kids fight each other almost looked the same as dogs fighting. 

“When Catcher is finished the person with the lowest rank becomes Rabbit the next week.” Mondo gave him a face he couldn’t quite read but it didn’t look good.

“And what’s that game?” Mondo looked like he regrets asking it but Taka answered anyway.

“When you’re Rabbit you have one full day to hide or run somewhere and on the next day everyone else starts hunting. If you get through the whole day without being caught you get boosted to the top and change places with the person in first place, them now being at the bottom.

“And if they get caught?” 

“The person who caught them gets boosted up in the ranks and the Rabbit-“ Taka wasn’t quite sure where the Rabbit goes after getting caught he just assumed that they got sent home.”Leaves the academy.” 

“Did you like the academy?” Another test Taka thought, he would be lying if he said yes but he wouldn’t have gotten this strong if he didn’t go and if he said no he’d be giving a bad name for the school. He decided not to answer.

“...”

“Taka?” No.

“You gonna answer me?” No. He felt himself shaking. Talking about the academy made his throat dry, being away from it for a couple months almost made him entirely forget about it, Mondo making him remember made him feel scared. 

“Yo!” If he doesn’t say anything Mondo might send him back to the academy for reevaluation. He feels himself wanting to run away, the contract being the only thing keeping him planted to his seat, he wants to run and never look back.

“Are you okay? You’re scaring me.” Taka looked in his eyes and he in fact was scaring him, Mondo gritting his teeth as he stared back.

He’s being unprofessional, these emotions are nothing, he should feel nothing.

“Yes.” Taka stood up giving Mondo a hint that he wanted to leave but not saying verbally because he had no right to tell him what to do. 

“Shit, let’s go it’s close to dinner time.” Mondo got up and started walking towards school. To Taka’s knowledge it wasn’t close to dinner time at all but he won’t correct Mondo.

They walked in their usual pattern Taka noticing a couple people staring at him, they know don’t they. His reputation doesn’t matter, so why is it bothering him so much?

They grabbed a light snack and ate, Leon then walking in with Hiro. Leon looked like he was about to leave but Hiro caught him dragging him over to their table. 

“Hiro let go- Ow, stop that hurts!” Leon yelled as they finally made it to the table. It seemed his arm still hurt from gym class. 

“Hey guys, mind if we sit down?” Hiro asked as he slid a chair out still grabbing on to Leon.

“Be my fuckin guest.” Mondo mumbled. 

“Ah thanks, so how was your first day?” Hiro asked, sitting down with Leon right next to him. Taka never knew why people ask such weird questions, what do you learn from them?

“Fine I guess.” Mondo said with a board expression.

“Taka?” Hiro looked over at him, Leon looking shaky. 

“Okay.” What else could he say? Everything was so new and he had no idea what was going on. Taka is still shocked that they could eat anytime they wanted. 

“Haha! Both of your parents must be so proud that you got into such a prestigious school right?” Hiro laughed. To Mondo the questioned hit him hard, of course Hiro has no idea what Mondo’s family deal was but it still made the man's blood boil. But before he could lash out at him and yell Taka answered his question. 

“They're dead.” Taka told him the truth, it didn’t make him necessarily sad. He never really knew his mother and his father was distant, a couple of pats on the head and thumbs up but that was it, the man didn’t really know how to react with his son. He also didn’t fully know if his father was dead, the last time he saw him was at age five and then never heard from him again, he might as well be dead. 

The table was quiet, at least Mondo didn’t need to answer anymore.

“Oh uh sorry about that dude.” Hiro frowned, scratching his head. Why was he apologizing, he didn’t kill his parents.

“Yeah that must be hard for you.” Leon sympathized. It wasn’t hard for him at all. He was really confused. 

“So Leon? Ya arm okay?” Mondo asked. Why did mondo ask that, was he trying to rub his failure right in his face? 

“Oh uh it just hurts to move it a little but it’s not broken or anything.” He coughed out looking directly at Taka. From close up he can now see that all the faces Leon was making at him weren’t out of fear, it was anger. 

“Well that’s good, Taka? Got something you wanna say?” Mondo asked. That definitely caught him off guard. He never prepared for this.

“Uh- um.” He scanned all their faces but saw no sign of what to say.

“Yeah Taka, got anything to tell me?” Leon pipped in raising his voice a little for the dramatics.

“No.” He had nothing to say to Leon, no questions or anything so he’ll stick to that, but it didn't seem like the right move because Leon then quickly got up from his chair looking more angry then before.

“Wow, I thought you were kinda cool but it turns out that you’re an absolute dick head!” He yelled leaving the table and then the room, the rest of them in slight shock. Just when Taka thought he was doing good he ruined it like always.

“Taka why the fuck did you say no?” Mondo asked, baffled. 

“Was there something I was meant to say?” 

“Yeah ‘sorry’ might be a good start.” 

“May I ask why?” 

“Wha- I, you almost broke his fucking arm at least say you’re sorry!” Mondo yelled leaning forward. Taka was used to it by now but feeling his breath on his face made it feel like he was about to be attacked. 

“He was in the way.” With the answer Mondo got even more angry, Hiro frowning.

“Bud I hate to say it but that is one toxic mentality.” Hiro nodded. 

Mondo went back relaxing in his chair, sighing and closing his eyes looking deep in thought. 

“Hey Taka, why don’t you take a trip to the library and sign out a book or something.” Mondo offered.

“But-“

“Just fucking go!” Mondo finally ordered. Taka immediately stood up and walked away, it was foolish being asked twice, he should’ve done it the first time. 

Why was he messing it up so much, he trained his entire life for this, guess it wasn’t enough, he should have tried harder. 

Walking in the library he once again saw Byakuya reading, deciding to leave him alone he started taking random books off the shelf only really looking at the front cover for a nice image to peak his interest. He picked up around 8 books and brought them to the end of the table where Byakuya sat. 

Sitting down he went through the books he’s picked, why was he even trying, even if he picked a book he certainly wouldn’t be able to read it. 

“Huh Shakespeare, a classic.” Byakuya took his eyes from his book, eyeing all of Taka’s picks. 

“Yes.” Taka never heard that in his life but he’ll agree with him, he seems to know a lot about books. 

“Is that the Necronomicon?” Byakuya scoffed.

“What?” That was a big word.

“Do you seriously not know what you picked out? Do you know any of these books?” He judged as he craned his head to get a better look. “Why did you take a car manual?” There was in fact a book with a car on the front of it.

“I didn’t know.” Taka said as he flipped through a random book. 

“How can you not know? You must be illiterate.” Byakuya joked as much as he was capable of. He was probably looking for an answer for why he has all these random books but with Taka’s silence he interpreted it into confirmation. 

“Oh so I’m right? How were you even allowed into a school like this without proper education?”

“I was not scouted for my academic abilities, my combat is what got me in.” 

“Ah so you’re the dunce of the class, as much as I hate to say this, Hagakura seems to be more academically smarter than you and he’s in his 20s and still in high school.” He shook his head in disappointment. To Taka’s surprise he put his book down and got up and walked over to the many shelfs, shuffling through a couple of books he took out a thin one with a black cover, walking back over he slid it over to Taka. 

“Flash fiction, short and easy to read even for people with the thickest heads.” He sat back down and went back to his book leaving Taka to stare at the flimsy paper, it looked to be a little less than fifty pages. 

Byakuya seems nice, if he’s willing to help him read, maybe he can help about the Leon situation. 

He’ll ask him when he decides to talk to him again, it’s rude to talk when not spoken to. 

He put all the unneeded books back and sat in front of Byakuya hoping to get him to talk to him. Staring for a good 3 minutes Byakuya finally looks up.

“What? Have I not satisfied you enough, what do you possibly want?” Aha now he can ask.

“What do you do when someone is upset at you?” Taka asked. Byakuya gave him a look but answered back anyway. 

“Nothing, people will get over it eventually but I was forced to bake a cake once to say sorry.” He flipped a page. “Now stop talking to me I’m busy.” Taka listened to his order and stopped talking. 

He decided to flip to the first page and try to read. Byakuya was right, it was very simple, of course the big words were a problem but he didn't need to know them. 

Would baking something for Leon work? Would it make him like him again? Why does it matter if he liked him, he’s only needed for Mondo it doesn't matter if everyone hated him. But Mondo did seem pretty angry with him so maybe if he did this Mondo won’t send him back. 

This was the perfect plan, Taka was going to bake a cake.

Or at least try.


End file.
